This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake, and in particular a disc b rake for automotive vehicles.
From the German published patent application DE-OS 3,438,209 a spot-type disc brake is known having two guide arms extending axially over the periphery of the brake disc. For guiding the brake housing in the guide arms, guiding grooves are provided which are engaged by a circumferentially registering shoulder of the brake housing. This arrangement assures not only a secure guiding of the housing but also prevents the housing from unseating itself during a braking action. The shoulder is conventionally formed by milling. Such a milling operation is time and cost intensive and not economically effective.